The Lost Soul
by Rebe
Summary: What happens when combine a gundam pilot and an assasin well this is it. Part 2 up.
1. Default Chapter

The Lost Soul  
  
A/N: People this is my first fic so be kind. If you review leave ( if you want to of course.) your e-mail address so I can e-mail you. Also if you have any suggestions for this story e-mail me at LUVYALOTZZ22@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own Gundam Wing . There I said it. * Shoos lawyers away. * But I do own Angel and any other characters I come up with. If you want to use them just ask and you'll probably be able to use them.  
  
A/N: Drum roll please. * drums start to play * Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter One : The Unforgiven  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*Oz Military Training Facillity*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Get out of bed you little bitch " the officer screamed in her ears. She merely grabbed the pathetic excuse for a pillow and covered her head. " I said get up " yet again the officer screamed in her ears. God he's like the thing that wouldn't shut up ! She thought to herself sharply. Thud! The next thing she knew she was on the floor with the officer laughing like a walrus. She rolled over and gave a look that would kill death itself. " Why did you knock me out of bed you ass hole " she spat. He suddenly stopped laughing not knowing what she was going to do. Then he saw the insane look she gave him. "Please don't " he pleaded. "I'm sorry I knocked you out of bed "  
  
"How would you like to not eat for two weeks, be beaten to near death every day, not sleep for months for a time, then when you do sleep get waken up in an hour by a waste of flesh like yourself." She replied in a sarcastic tone. " I'm sorry isn't enough for what you people have done to me. " She said in complete monotone. " That just won't do." With a quick snap of her wrist she snapped his neck.  
  
After sleeping for another hour she made her way sleepily  
  
to her commanding officer's quarters. She barged in not caring what he could be doing. "Angel Forestor" a voice shouted. " You not only show great disrespect by killing an officer this morning , no that wasn't enough you had to barge in with not bothering to notify me first . "  
  
Oh heaven forbid I enter * your * office of all places and non invited. Oh my, what have I done. She thought sarcastically.  
  
She could never say that to his fat chubby little face no, her tongue would have been torn out, and all that sign language she knew would come in handy. That officer had been useless anyway. He couldn't do anything right. In her mind she'd done her commanding officer a favor in killing him.  
  
" You'll have to be punished. One week no food, three days in the chambers , and you'll be entered in the tournament . " her officer matter of factly stated. " Now go and report to the chambers." She nodded and walked out the old mahogany door being "guided" by two of the top guards.  
  
She couldn't argue with his decision. She'd had worse before.  
  
Plus the guy they had in the chambers this week was a complete wuss. He couldn't stand the sight of to much blood or he'd faint. When they reached the end of a corridor the guards gave a shove and she entered the chamber. They quickly grabbed her and chained her to the wall.  
  
As she was being chained she found out she was wrong about who was doing the " torturing " this week. He was completely opposite of who she thought was doing the torturing this week. He was at least 6'8" and looked like he weighed about 400 pounds. "Reaper" as his friends called him was ruthless. This is going to be one long three days she thought sadly.  
  
She almost jumped when she saw somebody else Reaper was "working " on. The boy had his long brown hair pulled back into a now bloodied braid. He was being punched in the kidneys , stomach, and any other tender places possible. All the while Reaper was screaming at his chained up battered body " Tell us !"  
  
Angel waited quietly for her turn. She knew it would come all to quickly and painful just like that night had. She couldn't think about that now though, she had to be strong. The boy let out a gasp of pain that brought her back to reality.  
  
Blood was everywhere it splattered the walls and floor. That boy wouldn't hold up much longer if this kept on going the way it was. She almost felt sorry for him. She couldn't though, it was a sign of weakness. Then she got an idea, an insane idea. " Hey Reaper " she called. " Bet you couldn't do that to me. Your to stupid and weak to harm a girl. " She taunted. "WHAT?!" he cried in fury. "You heard me your stupid and weak not to mention FAT!" That was the last straw for Reaper. He turned and headed straight towards Angel. Of course this is what she had wanted. She couldn't feel sorry for that guy, but she could spare him pain.  
  
Reaper started right in on her with punches to the stomach.  
  
She could feel the bile start to rise in her throat, but she choked it down. She wouldn't give him satisfaction in seeing her pain. She just gave him a deathglare and said " Is that all you can do? I would of expected more from the great Reaper. " With that he laughed a vicious laugh and made his way to his "tools."  
  
While he worked on the hard decision of whether to use a knife or scythe, she had snapped her chains and broken free. She had crept up on him, but he noticed just in time to throw a punch.  
  
She grabbed his arm in mid punch, hit him with a punch of her own, and made her way to the battered boy. " Are you okay " she asked him softly. " Just fine for a guy who got the living crap beaten out of him. " The boy stated sarcastically .  
  
Angel acted quickly and snapped the chains that bound him.  
  
" Wow what a woman! "  
  
"Shh ! Do you want to get us caught?"  
  
"No"  
  
" Then shut up! Can you walk?"  
  
"No, my left leg's dislocated."  
  
" Then I'll have to carry you."  
  
"Whaaa... Hey I didn't say you could."  
  
" To bad we gotta go ." With that Angel continued to carry him on her shoulder to the nearest exit.  
  
When she set him down she began to tear her uniform to bandage the numerous wounds. He was unconscious which wasn't a good thing . She began to shake him gently to wake him. When he finally came around he asked "Where in God's green earth am I?"  
  
" You're in the woods surrounding an Oz training facility."  
  
" Why are you helping me ? "  
  
" Tell me who you are and I'll tell you why I'm helping you."  
  
" My name is Duo Maxwell."  
  
" A gundam pilot. " Duo just sat there stunned . " How do you know that ?"  
  
" I was trained to kill the gundam pilots and anybody that interferes with my mission. To answer your question no one deserves that kind of punishment."  
  
Duo was still stunned. " I'll explain it all later , but we need to get to safer ground ."  
  
A/N: Well if you people want me to write more review. Also, yeah I know it's kinda confusing, don't worry though I'll fix that in the next chapter. ^_^ 


	2. Memories

A/N: I know I haven't updated this fic in forever (almost a year). ^_^;; My apologies if I've kept any of you waiting. Please, review and bear with me.   
  
/...../ thoughts  
  
~........~ flashbacks  
  
Disclaimer: So far to my recollection I only own the people I come up with.  
  
Angel was becoming exhausted, she had been carrying the injured gundam pilot for about 15 miles now and needed a break. Not that Duo would know that he'd passed out the second she'd started down the path. The scorching hot sun and steep gravel path were doing nothing to help her fatigue either.  
  
/ But there are no breaks for runaways./ she mused.  
  
/But none the less, I should stop soon. It wouldn't do any good to beat myself up at a time like this./  
  
~ "Mom? Mom?! Where are you?"  
  
"Don't try to find me Angel. Run!"  
  
"But mom....."  
  
"No buts, run!" ~  
  
/ No, no breaks none at all./  
  
Angel dropped to her knees. This flashback was both unexpected and severe. She thought she'd forgotten. How wrong she was.  
  
Angel rose from her knees and made sure she hadn't hurt Duo anymore and continued down the path.  
  
Angel continued down the path till she found what she thought was a safe place to stop. The cave was readily available to say the least, and Oz wouldn't dare send any trainees after her.   
  
She had lay Duo down on a flat boulder to let him rest. Though he was doing enough of that already. She walked over to him a kneeled looking at his face.  
  
/He looks so much like Jonas...../  
  
She mentally berated herself for her thoughts.  
  
/ I thought I'd lost those feelings..... So why? Why are they coming back now? He most definitely isn't Jonas but there's something about him..../  
  
***************************  
  
Duo groaned. He had absolutely no idea where he was or who he was with. But they were cooking something that smelled pretty good. And with an obnoxiously growling stomach that's all he cared about for the moment.  
  
Duo rose taking in where he was just encase the need rose to return here. He glanced around memorizing the cave and his surroundings until his eyes landed on Angel.  
  
The pain in his body was screaming through his nerves and he didn't exactly like it.  
  
"Why exactly did you save me again?"  
  
" I gave you that answer earlier Duo. Don't make me answer questions twice unless you don't like you head where it is."  
  
"Well, sorry. I was only kidding."  
  
"Well I don't kid. And neither should you it will get you killed."  
  
"Why are you so serious?"  
  
"That is none of your business."  
  
"Well I thought you were going to tell me why you were sent to kill us."  
  
"I will when I feel it necessary. Do you have a place to go?"  
  
Duo thought about telling her that he was due to meet with he others but he didn't know whether to trust her or not.  
  
"Hmm... You don't trust me?"  
  
"Whaaaa? How did you know that?"  
  
"So you and the other gundam pilots are planning on meeting. Sounds like a safe enough place."  
  
/ What is she doing reading my mind?/  
  
"The short answer to that is yes Duo. And I have no intention of killing you. Can we please head to wherever you were planning on meeting? I have some rather valuable information to give to all of you."  
  
"Well why not just tell me now?"  
  
"Because, I need to speak with all of you."  
  
"Fine......let's go"  
  
Duo had no idea why he'd given up so easily to her.  
  
/Maybe I'm just getting soft?/  
  
A/N: Well, since I have wrote fics in this section for awhile this is going to be (in my eyes) a bad chapter. but all shall be made up in the next! And I promise you won't have to wait a year for it! 


End file.
